So Disapointed In You
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: So this is a story about how Tom Riddle actually finds love in Cho Changs ancestor. Narrated by Lord Voldemort. Warning: I guess it's slightly sad. This isn't about changing Tom, he still becomes Voldemort. It's all about the ending... which I love! R&R!
1. Prologue

SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU PROLOGUE:

This is the story about how Tom Marvolo Riddle had fallen in love at the young age of thirteen with a pretty girl who had long black hair and deep blue eyes; the color of a ocean during a storm. The most unique Slytherin he had and ever would meet. This is his story and I, Lord Voldemort will tell it. But I don't have much time, seconds is the only time spared for this story so pay attention; I will not repeat myself, I will not pause, my thoughts are collected and this story is once again engraved into my mind (no matter how I wish it would just disappear) and it needs to be told. Otherwise, I may burst.

Now . . . I begin . . .

It was the year 1940 and Tom Riddle was thirteen years old, preparing to board onto the Hogwarts Express for his third time. He was relieved to be free of the wretched orphanage Dippet and Dumbledore forced him to return to at the end of term each year. The young Slytherin couldn't keep the small smile from his face at the sight of the billowing steam, and the scarlet red of the train. Tom quickly searched for an empty compartment. Despite his many "friends" he preferred most of his time alone.

Tom sighed when he realized that luck was not with him that day. There were no free compartments to choose from whatsoever. He backtracked searching for a compartment that was the least preoccupied as possible. Finally he found the perfect one. Inside was another Slytherin girl who was in his same year, he believed her last name to be Chang but her first escaped him. From what he remembered she was a quiet girl who like Tom was an outcast of sorts. It was such a harsh word in Toms mind, but what other name could he give himself.

He opened the door but she didn't appear to notice. She was looking out the window her legs curled up onto the seat next to her an open book in her hand. Her lips were slightly puckered to the side, as if she chewing on the inside of her cheek. Her slender fingers were absent mindedly twirling her long black hair in between her fingers. Tom felt the train lurch beneath him and felt his heart leap uncontrollably; they were on their way to Hogwarts now.

He cleared his throat, and the girls head snapped so quickly to face him that he wondered if she would suffer from whiplash. He cocked his head to the side. Her eyes were black? And then they changed to a deep blue. She must've been thinking really hard.

"Hello. Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Tom flashed her his smile that had earned him all of his success for the past two years at Hogwarts.

"Oh," she ran her fingers through her hair, seeming slightly confused on her surroundings. "Sure, Tom."

He was stuffing his trunk into the overhead cupboard and he stiffened. He wasn't expecting for her to know his name even though they had shared nearly all of their class together in their previous years, but she had seemed so distant a detached. He felt slightly guilty that she knew his name and he not hers.

"You know my name?" he asked curiously, plopping down into the seat opposite of hers.

She snorted, "Every Slytherin knows your name. What, did it escape your notice that nearly everyone respects you?" she smirked the trademark smirk that all true Slytherins mastered at one time or another.

Tom immediately decided he liked this girl, but he liked her praises more. He shrugged returning the smirk. "Must have, Chang."

"You know my name?" she asked using his own words.

"To an extent." She raised her eyebrow at him, amused. "I only know your last name," he said answering her unasked question.

She laughed. "Lin."

He smiled back at her, before she turned her attention back to her book (which she abandoned ten minutes later to look out the window once more). That was the first time Tom Riddle's interest for the opposite sex was prodded and poked until he turned and excited his cave to have a look. He watched silently as she was capsized by her own thoughts, and he found himself falling deep into his own, but there was something different about them. Instead of planning his possible success in the future he was thinking about Lin Chang. Something about her was oddly . . . similar and yet she was so different as well. He had to know more about her. Needed to.

Which, he reminded himself with a small smirk, wouldn't be too hard in the first place.

_**How do you like? And yes its really short but it's a PROLOGUE so it can be short without needing an explanation and yet here I am cuz I'm slightly bored…. Yeah… so Review and tell me what you thought. I pretty much have most of this story planned out but really only the ending. So the middle chapters (just to warn you) may or may not be rough or atleast not my best work but I'll try my bestest! **_


	2. Chapter 1: Being Blunt

Tom sat down at the slytherin table with a silent and discreet air of dominance. Students that he was usually seen with took their seats around him as well, glancing at him every once and awhile, as if they were expecting something. He was grinning, his eyes twinkling. Nobody could hope to explain his moods. When they had first walked in he was looking down at the floor nearly frowning his eye brow so deeply furrowed they almost made one. And now he was smiling. Most of his "friends" thought him to be insane, brilliant, but insane. He probably was.

He clapped along with all the other Slytherins when a student was Sorted into their house, before they went back to silently glaring at no one in particular, unless there were people in particular . . .

"Chang, Yori!" Dumbledore called out in his encouraging yet demanding voice.

Toms head snapped up at the mention of the name. Chang? Did Lin have a brother? He looked up and down the Slytherin table trying to find her. He was able to see the end of her reaction to Yori Chang's name and it confused him. Her body was stiff and hunched, her head facing down her eyes unseeing. Waiting. She was waiting . . .

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. The boy smiled in relief, but Lin sagged in her seat defeated. She looked up and locked her gaze with who seemed to be her brother as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Yori's smile faltered as his sister glared at him as if he had betrayed her. Tom watched as the little boy sat down next to a much older girl who looked almost exactly like Lin. A light bulb went off in his head. He understood now.

The Chang family wasn't a Slytherin family at all. Lin was probably the only Slytherin in her immediate family making her an outcast in her home as well as in school. Tom pitied her a little. She must have been hoping for her brother to be sorted into Slytherin as well so she wouldn't be the only one. And now her hope had been snatched away from her.

Interesting.

Lin was now looking at her older sister who was struggling to ignore her, but succeeding she was. Tom looked back at Lin curiously, she had given up trying to catch her sister's attention but every once and a while he would catch her stare longingly at the Ravenclaw table. Tom had no idea what was so amazing about Ravenclaw when she had been sorted into Slytherin. Seriously, hasn't anybody sat down and told her that Slytherin is the better house? The _best_ house in fact. She needed to get over the fact that her sister and brother weren't as good as her.

The food appeared and Tom instantly forgot about Lin and her family dramatics when Malfoy began murmuring something in his ear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Classes! Beautiful magnificent classes! How Tom missed them . He couldn't even stop smiling when it came to Transfiguration which was his least favorite subject. No, he liked the subject well enough, he just didn't like Dumbledore. He was just too stubborn for Tom's taste; Dumbledore hasn't and probably never will fall for Tom's butt kissery no matter how hard he tried. It was unacceptable. Every year he would try again but then he would get no response so he would just give up on Dumbledore altogether for the rest of the school year. Tom climbed up the ladder that led to the Divination room. It was pleasantly cool, candles were lit around the room and the open window gave just enough light to be able to read any passages from the student's textbooks. _**(A/N: yeah I decided to make the Divination classroom cool instead of warm like Trelawny, because its gonna be a different professor ofcourse… so she's different **__****__**)**_

Most of his compainions had opted out of this class but the thought of being able to predict the future had interested him a great deal. He was about to take a seat at a circular table near the corner of the room near the window when he spotted Lin settling herself at a table in the amidst most of the tables. He thought for a moment and decided that a week into school was about the right time to start learning some more about this girl. Twisting slightly to the right or left to avoid knocking over the flimsy wooden chairs he made his way over to her.

"Hello Lin," he said taking a seat next to her knowing that no one would come to sit with her anyway.

She jumped slightly. "Oh, hi Tom," she said flashing him her teeth in a short-lived smile. Her face once again reconstructed itself into the same expression she adopted since the Sorting. Get over it already! Tom wanted to scream at her but he somehow found the strength to keep it to himself. Ugh, what does he say now? She's become some sort of social repellent, which she probably was, but she wasn't like that on the train. He was starting to get annoyed now.

He could only think of one solution. Bluntness.

"Was that your brother at the Sorting? Yori was it?" he asked pulling out the needed materials for the class (which wasn't much).

She glanced up at him from the page she was reading. "Um . . . yeah. That's my brother."

"What House was he put in? Gryffindor?" He said, messing up deliberately.

She snorted. "Yori in Gryffindor?!" she giggled, actually breaking out of her gloomy mood for a moment. "He's not even brave enough to stand in the same room as a beetle." Tom smirked along with her, until of course a gray cloud seemed to hover over her head once again. "No, Yori was put into Ravenclaw." She combed her fingers through her black hair like she had on the train, only this time it was more out of distress than out of confusion. "Like my sister Jun, and my mother and father."

Her mouth was etched into such a deep frown that it could possibly compete against Toms.

"Oh." Tom knew this all of course just by making inferences but hearing her say it so . . . so easily, so bluntly threw him off guard. He was slightly expecting to have to beat it out of her. At a loss of what to do, he picked at some fuzz that had accumulated on his school robes in the past week. "You know what that means don't you?" he asked, lowering his voice for Professor Taint had just walked up the ladder to greet the class.

Lin looked at him, almost frightened. "What?" she asked nervously.

"You must be special to be the only Slytherin in your family," he said copying down what Professor Taint had enchanted her chalk to write on the blackboard (_The Introduction to the Inner Eye_). He looked up from his neat handwriting and saw a grinning Lin staring back at him. He smirked in companionship, which she returned before copying down the lesson's heading as well.

_**Tom is difficult to understand…. Its kind of frustrating. Remember he finds Lin interesting so he's trying to get to know her because anything that interests Tom he needs to find out more about it, at least that's what I got from the books. **_

_**So did you like?**_

_**Did you hate?**_

_**Did you love? **_

_**Now my lovely Gangstas I dare you to Review!**_

_**Dragons Pown! **_


End file.
